


Spring buds

by AkaTsubaki



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: BL, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Shounen, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaTsubaki/pseuds/AkaTsubaki
Summary: Lan Wangji visits the home of Wei Wuxian, Lotus Pier, for the first time. I try to edit as much as i can! I work a lot :(
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan, lan zhan/ wei wuxian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! im setting this in a bit of an alternate timeline, if the destruction of lotus pier had happened later on. and the cultivation world was still fairly peaceful ( our boys are about 18 here) and if lan zhan had been able to see lotus pier as beautiful as it was in the past :)

Lotus pier

Spring, not so early it required warm clothes but not yet summer either. The cool waters matched the night- clear and pure. A full moon tried to reflect on the lakes full of Lilly pads and closed lotus flowers. With soft lanterns lighting their way, boats of finely dressed men and women made way to a destination in the distance. On one such boat two young men akin to white cranes sat still and looked ahead, white ribbons slightly flowing with the breeze made by currents. The thick stems of the plants beneath them could be felt as they continued forward, a soft rustle. One would think it be easy to get caught but flowers parted easily as if they were welcoming, guiding.

A young man, maybe nearly 18 or so, sat expressionless. Robes neatly tucked underneath him, yet splayed out elegantly on the floor. The man beside him softly smiled

“Zhan, have you heard? Your favorite person is performing tonight”

Lan zhan made no noise but only twitched his eyebrow, confirming the news. Indeed, Wei Wuxian would be dancing his clans dance at the cultivators feast tonight. Whether he was his favorite person or not was up for much debate. Regardless it was his first time at lotus pier, and after much teasing in the pay he knew Wei Ying had waited eagerly for him to visit. Friendly or not. His heart may have beat a little faster.

Ahead, a vast building could be seen, with sparkling light like stars. The lotus pods larger and more grand, flowers bright and more beautiful, waters a bit more disturbed as boats at the pier ahead began to empty. Music could be heard and soft scents of food wafted. Along with it a voice......closer and louder and more annoying.....

“LANNNN ZHANNNNNN” was heard across the lake.

The bearer of the name flinched slightly, but did not avert his gaze. A figure in long light purple robes was flying closer....closer and louder

“Lan Zhan!”

Lan xichen chuckled at his brother and bowed his head ever so slightly as the figure was now flying next to them on his sword. With robes held up by his hands, long black hair previously neat and brushed and gold beads across the crown of his forehead tangled by the wind of flying, Wei Wuxian flushed and smiling widely, greeted his friend.

“Lan zhan, I really can’t believe you finally came to lotus pier! You know we’ll have to go picking lotus pods, they’re not really ripe but you’ll have to stay! And the food here is way better than whatever you’re forcing yourself to eat in the cloud recesses. You’ll see-“

Barely pausing to breathe, he rambled on about the night as they slowly approached a dock. How he was planning to play flute as well for his sisters solo dance and how Madame Yu was glaring at him from the pier they were at. Quickly turning his head to the sound of booming drums he bid farewell to his silent acquaintance and bowed to Lan Xichen

"I'll see ya soon, well...you'll see me ahahah. Make sure to watch." and the grinning boy was off.


	2. Chapter 2

The dining hall was warm, bright, welcoming. The long rows of tables formed an enclosed rectangle, and maybe a hundred soft cushions to match. The ambiance was paired with an orange light cast by dozens upon dozens of hanging lanterns. With groups of cultivators sitting together creating a buzz of chit chat. At the head, but on the same level, sat the couple of Lotus pier with their son Jiang Cheng. Madame Yu as stern as ever but with a grace and confidence none could rival. Her husband and lead cultivator, Jiang Fengmian, beside her. Once a seasonal meeting for lead cultivators to discuss important matters was now an event for sects to show off what each of them could bring to the table. Fortunately the Yunmeng sects humbleness valued hospitality over showcasing riches and goods, power and influence. With no set order of seating, the two cloud boys sat kneeling silently.

When a maidservant trotted up to Jiang Fengmian to whisper in his ear he nodded and smiled. Standing up the room fell a bit silent. 

"Thank you all for making your way to Lotus pier. I am very grateful to have so many of you come to discuss important matters, but first, and before food, the Yunmeng sect would like to entertain you" He sat back down next to his family. 

From behind the Yungmeng clan, the sound of a large drum resonated throughout the hall. layers of sheer curtains draped the back portion of the dining hall. From Lan Wangji's line of sight through the curtains, he could see two men with tanggu, and a third near the center. The gauze that covered the musicians allowed their silhouettes to be seen easily, and like sunlight through eyelids, Wei Yings shadow brought a flute to his lips. From the entrance of the hall a petite dancer emerged in sync with the first trilling note played. Purple waves of robes, spinning leaves of spring breeze. Each turn was met with light jangle of bracelets and hair pins. The entire crowd fixated on the young woman. 

Even though his eyes were open, Lan Wangji's ears seemed to be the only thing that responded to the performance. While Wei Ying was known to be a promising student, Lan Zhan never stopped to think that maybe his hobbies and interests weren't purely just annoying him and reading explicit novels. The flute playing was thoughtful, not so graceful and elegant as the dance, but sharp, fibrous. As one honed in It felt warm, high and tall grasses of summer cracked under boots. Small pebbles dropping into ponds...

A thunderous applause snapped a surprised Lan Zhan out of his daydream to see the sister of Lotus Pier bowing and smiling. 

"You seemed to quite enjoy Jiang Yanli's Lotus dance... as if you did not want it to be over" Xichen lightly smiled, "The flute was quite gorgeous as well."

He answered with a short inhale and a flutter of a heartbeat. Unconsciously eager for the next performance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tanggu: Chinese drum, rlly large ones
> 
> Srry its short i had to retype some things in a rush <3


	3. Chapter 3

The pluck of a Pipa broke through the the field of chatter. With no introduction, and none needed, Wei Wuxian in the most formal of any clothes he'd wear in his lifetimes stood straight and center. Lan Wangji looked at his closed eyes, with hands together and one foot in front of the other. If he ever showed emotion it would be moderate surprise on his face. The boy who had captured his heart originally was now grown up with more poise. His hair draped up to show a sharper jawline, soft muscles peeked through a long neck. With one loud drum, long eyelashes flashed open and found Lan Wangji's eyes, as if they were looking at him the whole time, gave a wink and soft smile before dashing out of view. 

The soft quiver in his stomach was hopeful but Lan Zhan knew, the playfulness was only to mess with him. 

The music was fast and intense, yet refined. Wei Ying jumped and spun high with intent, The soft purple of his robes brushed the floor of the hall every time an arm dipped low with each landing of a leap. He made rounds around the inner rectangle of tables. Lacquer fans waved over watching eyes and head cultivators whispered among themselves. Some young women giggled when Wei Ying would jump by and flash a bright smile. As he approached the Gusu siblings, Lan Wangji focused his eyes more and more on the chrysanthemum he had found, floating in a glazed bowl at the edge of the table. It was perfectly in bloom. Yellow anther peeped through the thin white petals, anything to distract from what he felt.

a soft whisper

"Lan Zhan" warm brown eyes penetrated through the view of the flower, forcing Lan Wangji to make eye contact.

Wei Ying had made his way to him, and as his arms dipped down after a jump he lingered for a second too long to give out a smile. He quickly jumped again as he had thrown off the beat of the drums with an unchoreographed surprise. As the finale of the dance happened in the center of the hall, Lan Zhan could only feel heat rise through his chest hoping it wouldn't burn an imprint in his robes. Loud applause broke through his inner worsening turmoil, along with an almost unnoticeable brush of the sleeve from his brother. 

As the hall settled down, a surge of maidservants brought out large glimmering platters of meat, vegetables unrecognizable with the layer of red glaze blanketing them. A bowl of perfectly shaped lotus root was set in front of the brothers, and surprisingly no liquor was offered to them like the rest of the hall. Lan Zhan looked at his neighbor in gold robes and maybe imagined that his lotus root was quite rougher in shape i comparison to what he was given. 

"It was very thoughtful of Jiang Fengmian to not give us liquor cups." Lan Xichen bowed his head lightly at the sect leader who looked back and smiled softly, Lan Wangji dipped his head as well and looked beside him at the other side of the table.

Without the outer robes on and hair ornaments torn off Wei Ying looked like the rest of the hall in his proper clothes. A little too plain. With a giant grin he held up and pointed to a wooden bowl of lotus roots. Lan Zhan twitched his eyebrow at the distraction. He looked down at his lap but when his brother gave a little laugh he looked up again. Wei Ying waved his hands and mouthed the words "for you" when pointing to the Lotus. Lan Zhan didn't know how to interpret this information, but he hated the thought of drawing any attention at events. 

The rest of the event began digging into fragrant bowls of spiced rice and soups. Indeed, the food was much more adventurous than that of the cloud recesses, but even His brother seemed to enjoy the dishes. Lan Wangji was always proud of his discipline, his ability to, at most times, keep a straight face. He was extremely grateful for this when he tried what seemed to be radish. One could not be sure with the color of seasoning it was doused in. But not even a drop of sweat formed as he ate the extremely spicy. He could almost feel Wei Wuxian rolling on the floor laughing at him. Lan Zhan didn't dare look up to him to see if he was even paying attention to him. 

The night cooled down a bit as a draft swept the laps of the guests. The Lan sect had long since set their chopsticks down, and now people mostly chatted drunk amongst themselves. A few Sect leaders had gathered, Lan Xichen stood up,

"Brother, I'm going to LianFang Zun for a bit, don't feel chained down to your floor cushion." With a brief nod he went to the opposite end of the hall.

After quite a bit Lan Wangji felt it appropriate to step outside as many others had. As he stood up he noticed the untouched bowl of perfectly cut lotus root Wei Ying made a fuss about earlier. He felt an extreme impulse to eat one. Swiftly he grabbed one with a pair of chopsticks and slipped it in his sleeve. In awe at the lack of manners he presented in the moment, he stepped out into the brisk spring night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pipa- A really gorgeous strong instrument. I might have some of the music on my Mo Dao Zu Shi playlist on spotify https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0WzDQi7Ovn5Y2G9PtJYHRM?si=huTvx8XZTj6JgUlbJ9cvnA  
Anther- uh the little stems in the middle of flowers im realizing not everyone is invested in biology like me


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth. Lotus Pier was warm, no not the weather. The stretches of lanterns and late night shops bustling with crowds of people. Pillowy flowers everywhere you looked. Soft clunks of wooden boats on docks, it was the reminder of people living that felt warm. Lan Zhan didn’t mean to wander he only meant to be polite and not sit still in one place all night, so he walked on an obvious path lined with plum trees. Gentle bows and greeting to groups of familiar cultivators he passed by. When he left the hall, the Yunmeng sect family had already cleared out, assuming the siblings were performing host duties of formal chit chat, Lan Wangji felt a bit assured he wouldn’t be bothered by Wei Ying. 

His mouth still stung a bit from the dinner, and remembered the lotus root he had slipped away. He took it out of his pristine sleeve and examined it. He was right to think it was cut very neatly unlike the rougher chops served in the soups...had Wei Ying....made that bowl specifically for him? The idea was idiotic and reaching. Taking a small bite of the crisp Yunmeng specialty he thought of the dance he tried to avoid watching. The elegant arm movements, the strength of ones legs needed to jump over and over again. A smile, with a peek of sharper canines poking through soft lips….

It wasn’t often that Lan Wangji allowed himself to indulge in fantasies, but alone in the place where the one he loved resided was an alright excuse. 

As he walked farther down the path he found himself on, the trees became more condensed and vendors and crowds growing distant in the background. Lan Zhan slowed his pace and looked at the rest of the lotus root in his hand. It was pale, he had ruined its perfection with a small crescent bite. A moon waning in his palm. From above, the trees rustled, a little too harsh for wind.

Lan Zhan didn't even bother to sigh when Wei Ying jumped from a tree branch overhead. A giant grin on his face and leaves stuck to his robes. Lan Wangji quickly slipped the lotus root into his sleeve again.

“Lan Zhannnnn, I almost thought you’d run away before I got the chance to see you!” 

There it was. That childish tone, that idiotic teeth baring smile, flushed cheeks. And all of it made one more beat skip in Lan Wangji’s heart. It seems that his little sleeve trick didn't fool Wei Ying.

“Mmmm, I see you tried the lotus root, I picked that bowl and cat the myself! As soon as I heard you were finally coming to Yunmeng I convinced the chefs to let me sneak in to the kitchen.” He winked and stared, trying to get a response from the always stoic Lan Wangji.

So it was prepared by his own hands. The urge to eat the rest grew almost irresistible. 

“I’m here for my brother only.” Icier than intended.

“How boring. You didn’t come for the amazing food.. or to watch me? Ahahahah i’m only joking!” Laughed Wei Ying. Of course he would never say that. secretly, he was hopeful to see him. 

On the plum tree trail, it was just the two of them. It was late, and much past when the rest of Cloud Recess had shit their eyes. Lan Wangji promptly turned heel, and came back the way he walked, looking back it was quite far away from any part of the main event, only a few cabins were here and there on the hills by the lake. 

“Hey! Lan Zhan what are you doing?” jogging to catch up a few steps.

Ignoring Wei Ying all these years was a painful strategy used to push feelings away, a defense mechanism. It’s the subtle burn you feel on your throat, under your tongue right before your eyes water. The choice to limit contact between the person you involuntarily love, maybe he was taking after his father in a certain aspect. 

“Come on, don’t be so sour I wanna show you around!” No Gusu discipline though, could stand against that nagging voice.

Looking straight ahead, ignoring his peripheral, Lan Wangji felt a soft hand grab his wrist stopping him from walking any further. 

“Let. Go.” he demanded. Wei Wuxian whipped around and started walking to the hills.

“Mmmm, no! Follow me.” 

And under the canopy of nightshade leaves, Lan Wangji of Gusu, for a moment there let himself indulge in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You also come from my home town,  
You must know all the home town news.  
At dawn, before the silken window,  
Is it too cold for plum blossom to show?  
-Wang Wei


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have seen my share of September moons.  
But today, a bitter fog rolls in.  
As we meet by chance, I am still unwell.  
I want to talk but only cry instead.
> 
> The local wine strongly urges itself on me.  
Still, I chant this poem to beg your excuse.  
At any rate, I've managed to get quite drunk.  
And where would I rather be than here?  
~Li Ye

Wei Wuxian lived separately from the YunmengJiang clan. He was not blood related regardless of the circumstances of his upbringing. However, even as a boy he never truly felt lonely here, Jiang Cheng and his Shijie were akin to siblings and he saw them almost every morning anyways. Living alone really did have it perks. One could make as much noise as they pleased, and wear whatever they wanted. It was also quiet except for the occasional flute Wei Ying practiced, singing to the hills. He had never had visitors over, and was excited to finally be able to show someone around. 

Lan Wangji didn’t say anything immediately. He looked to where Wei Ying was headed and saw a little wooden house not to far from them. his chest beat a little faster as he obediently let Wei Wuxian take his hand, In fact the grip was quite strong.

“Wei Ying! What are you doing.” breaking the curiosity. A black ponytail flipped around to show a wide grin.

“You’ve already followed me this much without asking, let me be a good host!” 

Lan Wangji turned his head back to the pier in the distance. He could see from the trail they were on, It looked as if most boats were still docked so he had some time before Xichen asked around. 

High purple and green grasses started to brush the hems of their robes, and wild peony bushes made themselves at home huddles with an orchid here and there. As the small building came more into view, The full moon behind burst from behind one of the hills. Illuminating the two young men. 

Lan Wangji sighed as he walked “Wei Wuxian.” 

Only a chuckle from ahead in response. There was no one else around that he could sense so being seen wasn’t worrying. And there was no hostile feeling either, so the thought of breaking away or drawing Bichen like he would have in earlier years felt immature. What was this? The playfulness, the spontaneity… It felt childlike. When was the last time he felt like a child exploring an unknown place? Had he ever? It felt like the poetry he had studied, with fine calligraphy they told of longing and ache. Even if his fingers had brushed and felt the ink on bamboo paper, it did not reach on an empathetic level. 

Wei Wuxan stopped walking and pulled Lan Wangji up next to him. They had reached the building after a few minutes of walking. 

“This is where I live!” Wei Ying announced, hands on his hips looking proudly at his small home. 

Two purple banners with the nine-petaled lotus caught the night breeze on either side of the front. While it was smaller than the quarters Lan Wangji resided, it was cozy.

“...Why did you bring me here?” a slight confusion tinged his voice. 

“Honestly, why else? I’ve seen and fooled at your home, it’s only respectful that i show you mine.” Wei Ying had a naivete when it came to manners. There was no grey area. Of course it only made sense to him that if one extends a kindness you extend the same. Funny however, that Wei Wuxian came to gusu under academic means rather than invitation by Lan Wangji. The reasoning did not make sense to him.

Wei Wuxian walked forward, turning his head “Come on, I wanna show you around.” With a soft tone in those words.

Lan Wangji made his way forward. Propped up against the doorway was an old fishing net, and two pheasant feathers tacked to the frame.

“Do you hunt often?” He commented.

Following his eyelien Wei Ying responded “What else am i supposed to do all day if not lounge around?”

“Study.” A cold suggestion

“Ahahaha Lan Zhan, you really think I've ever seriously studied?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People talk about the deep blue sea  
But it's not half equal to the depth of missing you.  
The ocean still has a distant shore  
But missing you goes on and on forever.
> 
> I carry my lute up into a high tower  
Where there is nothing but the bright light of the moon.  
I play a "missing you" song  
But pretty soon the strings break my heart. 
> 
> ~Li Ye, a famous female poet of the Tang dynasty. MDZS carries a lot of super classical Chinese elements so it's always really warming to read ancient poetry that carry the same values/symbolism (Lotus, rabbits, water, mountains, clouds, longing, separation, mountains, music, rivers ,lakes...etc) and be able to relate them to the novel. I'll try to fit more in even though this will be a shorter story. The one in the begging reminds me heavily of WWX, while this one remind me of LWJ after the death of his love. The poem was actually written about that anyways, ha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a skiff I meet an honoured guest,  
Slowly, slowly, it comes across the lake.  
Facing at the railing, we drink a cup of wine,  
On all sides, lotus flowers are in bloom.  
-Wang Wei

There it is again. That warmth. The simplicity of someone else enjoying your company. Lan Wangji had never in his life taken someone on a type of tour of his home, In fact the only people he’d ever talked to were his family and...Wei Ying. But here Was Wei Wuxian, pointing here and there to books on shelves, pictures on walls. A bundle of flowers hanging from a beam that Jiang Yanli had gifted him last summer. Dressed much too nicely just standing in silence, Lan Wangji eyes followed where the beaming Wei Yings hands guided. 

At the unmade bed, a couple of robes sat crumpled up. An earthy scent, a bit like sweet grass lingered in the air, in the wood of the floors. Lan Wangji didn’t say too much. Wei Ying was like morning dew, so was his home. 

“And this is where I sleep! Kind of all there is. I’ll show you the backyard next! 

As he gestured to his wooden bed, a glimpse of a few engravings caught Lan Wangji’s eye, one of them in particular. Two figures kissing, the etch was childish and looked soft as it if it had been in the wood for many years. 

Wei Ying made his way to a backdoor, his hand trailing behind his on the wall of the short hallway. As he pushed open the door and stepped into the slightly brisk night, Lan Wangji felt the need to not torture himself anymore. Standing still and straight in the doorway, he spoke to Wei Wuxian’s back.

“Wei Ying, I need to go.” 

I need to leave. My heart aches, and the uneven pattern of its beating is all too familiar. What else was he to ever say, what else was he to do? Salute and say farewell. Bow his head and meet each other again in a few months. Maybe a year. This is how it was, and how it would be. He would return to the clear cool mountains of Gusu, watch magnolia trees with peace of mind, wishing someone else would be swinging his leg in their branches. 

And Lan Wangji did just that, With a salute he bowed and fully intended to head back to the main dock of lotus pier. He didn’t get so far. A hand grabbed his fingers. 

“Lan Zhan, I’m sorry. I get giddy around friends you know how it is. Good-bye then.”

Friends.

Friends?

He turned to face Wei Ying with furrowed brows, as if in pain.

Warm brown eyes, as if sugar syrup in a pot, looked into clear glass. Out of pure impulse, something he could only do in dreams, Lan Wangji swept his thumb over Wei Wuxian’s hand. The grooves of his fingerprints leaving their gentle impression. It was small but did not go unnoticed by the receiver. In the pit of their stomachs an anxiety filled weight formed. Making itself more present the longer the two stared at each other. 

Lan Wangji didn’t realize, but his hands grew a bit warm. Neither of the pair letting go. Wei Wuxian felt a pounding in his heart, not being able to find the source.

“Lan…..Zhan?” Was it a question? What was Wei Ying asking?

He did not know.

But what he did know was that Lan Wangji lifted his other hand to grab the back of Wei Wuxian’s neck. His now ruined up-do tangling into slender fingers. Pressing his surprised face closer. 

The motion was swift. In one movement with no hesitation, the two boys kissed. 

Both were shocked, with eyes wide open. But it didn’t matter, because Wei Ying’s grip on Lan Wangji’s fingers became tighter, forcing the palm to open up so they could intertwine like the vines on the very mountains behind them. Backdropping the scene. The moon cast light on long eyelashes fluttering closed. 

Lan Wangji took in a sharp breath through his nose when a hand that grasped his waist forced the space between them to become smaller. 

While it was only a few seconds, time had frozen in ice, the surface pure and reflective like polished silver. Tales only found in poetry and youth bedtime stories. The princess who came down from the sky to meet her forbidden lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night, I dreamed you came back to me.  
For a time, I could only cry out, like a bird.  
I really wonder, why was my dream spirit so weak?  
I couldn't move, standing there in my travelling clothes.  
Then we spoke intimately. That was dream-like.  
All could be my fault - this wild goose who only writes of flying.  
\- Xiaofei
> 
> UGhhhhhh i caved and decided to make them kiss lol. I was working on my other fic that ended up being a tragedy i need a lil romance


End file.
